The one with all the nightmares
by losttear
Summary: series 9 - The F.R.I.E.N.D.S. are having a little chat about dreams and nightmares…you’ll be surprised, please R&R [one shot]


_Summary: series 9 - The F.R.I.E.N.D.S. are having a little chat about dreams and nightmares…you'll be surprised, please R&R one shot_

**The one with all the nightmares.**

"Hey, Gunther, can we get a blueberry muffin over here!" Joey shouts, clicking his fingers, which Gunther finds really offensive.

Joey smiles liking his hands from the last muffin, he just swallowed.

Ross walks into the coffee house, drops his jacket on the couch and sits on it angrily.

"What's the matter?" Rachel asked, not taking her eyes from the New Look magazine.

Ross fiddles with his coffee mug that Gunther has handed him, but does not answer.

"Are you gay?" Joey asks putting his hand on Ross' shoulder, but seeing his friend's I'm-going-to-kill-you look, backs off to the other side of the couch.

"C'mon" Monica laughs as Joey goes to complain about his muffin. "Tell us what happened." she puts on a sweet girly voice.

"I had a nightmare" he mumbles quietly, as though whispering it into his sister's ear.

"What!" Rachel looks at him, demanding that he speaks up.

"I had a…a nightmare." he says a little louder, turning around to make sure that no one heard.

"A nightmare!" Monica giggles a little too loud and the whole coffee house turns around to look at Ross as he slides down into the couch giving a mean look to his sibling.

"Oh, don't be silly." Rachel reaches over into one of her bags "Everyone has nightmares, here…" she pulls out a tiny toy teddy bear "Mr Fluffy helps Emma fall asleep" she putts on a low voice and squeezes her lips together in a bow.

Everyone laughs.

"What's going on?" Joey comes back to sit down with a juicy, blueberry muffin in his hand

"Ross had a nightmare" Monica tries hard not to laugh.

"So what? I have nightmares…" Monica raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow "Never" he finished his sentence and Ross frowned.

"Oh common you guys, you have nightmares too, admit it." he took a sip of his coffee and looked around.

"No!" they all shook their heads.

"Yes you do, we're all humans, it's healthy to have nightmares he looks at everyone's secretive faces "Lets share and bond."

This time everyone raises their eyebrow.

"Ok" they all agree after a while "Who's first?"

"Monica?" Rachel asked her dark-haired friend.

"No, I think Ross should go first, he started it." she pointed out and everyone agreed that it's only fair that Ross goes first.

"Ok" he shook his head from side to side, drinking the last drop of his coffee. He turned to Monica. "Remember…um…that nightmare I used to have when I was a kid?" he smiled weakly and Monica's face turned pale.

"No" she squeaked.

"Tell us, we wanna hear it" Chandler smiled, but Monica squeezed his hand really tight, digging her nails into his skin. "Aaaaaah…" he gulped, going red from all the pain "No we don't"

"What? Why?" Rachel protested looking at Chandler's tomato-red face

"I have my reasons" he squeaked as Monica gently begun letting go on his hand.

"Ok, well, I'm in the coffee house, right" Ross begun, not noticing Monica's threatening look "And suddenly I look down…and I'm a muffin" he informed his shocked friends

"Cool" Joey smiled, his face covered in blueberry.

"So, anyway" he continued "Mon…Monica comes up to me and…and…"

"And and" Rachel nudged him

"And she eats me" he looked down shivering, as Monica went bright red and everyone laughed.

Joey patted him on the back "That's…weird, man"

"What's yours, Joe?" Phoebe smiled at her messy, Italian friend.

"Ok" he got comfortable sitting on the couch. "I had this dream, that I'm walking down the street and there's a mirror there. So I look at myself…and I'm a woman" he blurts out "With a blonde wig and everything…and then I look down and there's my…booby" he licks the blueberry off his face.

Everyone laughs.

"I always thought that would be Chandlers dream" Phoebe informs him, smiling happily, as Rachel choked on her muffin, giggling.

"Booby?" Monica asks looking at him weird "Don't you mean _boobies_?"

"No" he blushes "There was just one"

By this point Ross is falling of the chair laughing and Chandler is making jokes in his head.

Joey pouts "What's yours, Rach?"

She stops laughing "I…-cough-…I don't have one" she buries her head in the magazine, pretending to read it.

"Yes you do! What is it?"

"Probably breaking a nail" Ross jokes, as Rachel gives him a cold stare.

"No. It's actually much scarier than that." she blinks "I come home, from work and" she puts her hand over her mouth to stop them seeing her tearful expression "Joey cut Emma's hair" she strokes her sleeping baby's head, next to her.

"Cool, we HAVE to try that" Joey grins at the little child.

Rachel and Ross exchange looks.

"Just back off, Joe!" Ross warns him, blocking Emma from his sight.

"Wow, someone cutting their baby's hair, that is scary." Phoebe says sarcastically, drinking her coffee.

"Oh yeah?" Rachel's voice is still a tiny bit too high. "Well what's yours, Phoebz?" she gives a mean stare at her blonde friend.

"I don't have nightmares. At night I go to my happy place." she informs them looking up into space, smiling wildly.

Monica rolls her eyes. "What's yours, sweetie?" she asks her husband, trying to hold his hand, but he moves it away, afraid that's she'll squeeze it again. She frowns.

"Not being with you" he kisses Monica, smiling.

"Ha!" Rachel exclaims "You lie" she smiles at Phoebe, who nods in agreement.

"You're just jealous that I got married before the two of you!" Monica smiles, pleased with her comeback.

Phoebe looks at Chandler up and down and gives off a small giggle, making Monica turn away, hands crossed angrily over her chest.

"Hey!" Chandler attempts to defend himself "At least I don't dream of being a woman!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Joey clenches his fists and Chandler backs away a little.

They start arguing. After that, Ross went home and had a strange dream…

..:Ross' dream:..

Ross walks into the coffee house and looks down.

"Oh no, I'm a muffin!" he squeaks and looks around for any sign of his crazy sister.

"Hello, Ross?" a girly voice comes from around the corner

"Monica?" he shivers, as the figure comes of to the light to reveal itself. Ross blinks as he sees Joey with a blonde wig, high heels and one big boob, sticking out from his chest.

"Aaaah!" the doughnut screams, as Joey pounces like a wild cat and eats him alive.

..:End Dream:..

_Hehe…they are some weird dreams…I hope you enjoyed the story R&R please:) _


End file.
